One Plane Away
by Anonymous.Peace
Summary: A Typical love affair.She likes him, He tortures her.He chooses her over Alice, She leaves.But not for good.So, lets leave Bella Swan back in Texas and with Jasper Awesome Whitlock, and let her fall in love.What does around, comes around, Ayeh? -Anonymous
1. Thanks For The Memories

Your Destiny Is One Plane Away

* * *

><p>I just couldnt handle it! I really wanted a story I could update for my fun. :D<p>

Disclaimer: I am not, I repeat, The owner of Twilight, Therefore, Bella And The Gang Wont Be Coming Over they'll be going to Stephanie Meyers House. :( Btw, Alice IS NOT Edwards sister. :D Hope you like it!By the way, If you see any mistakes, Its not my fault.I double check it and when I post it, It gets retarded and deletes some of the words. :(

* * *

><p>I looked at was standing with the night went on, It was time for the final dance, And Alice giggled as Edward led her away.<p>

* * *

><p>No one asked me...<p>

Earlier:

"Do you really think I would go with you? A geek, loser, and a big fat tub of lard that luckily has a face?If there were no one here, Id slap you to dont you just die? No one would even bother to go to your funeral, I bet they wouldnt even have ! And go Stab yourself with a knife, no one would even Alice, or your dad."

-As those words came into my mind again, I stormed away, Slamming my fist on the dashboard trying not to cry.I stood in the middle of the grassy field at home sobbing away.

"Charlie?" I screamed, Crying.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered as he ran across the yard.

"I-I want t-to take mom`s offer.I want to go home."

"Okay...But, Please, Keep out of danger on the way there.."

He said, Not questioning my requests to leave, And therefore, I was thankful.

"Thank you so much!Ill miss you!" I sobbed hugging I packed, I was also focusing on writing a letter to Alice.

Alice, I failed.I live without loving one ounce of were right, He did notice me, By bullying me.I thank you for being there.I bet he didnt care if you would be pissed at him for hitting me when you were away, Alice.I didnt trip on a rock, I didnt get hit by a ball, bat, or by sorry.I dont want to be a burden on people like you.I dont fit in.I took my moms offer, By the time you get this, I"ll be on my way to my my friend, and I expect you to know, and not tell miss you so much because youre my only bestfriend.I just wish I was enough for him to even sneak a peek at my face and realize that I liked him.I tried holding on, for myself, Charlie, You And _Him._I failed, I cant take it he did to me didnt help with my low doesnt hold a buck to me anymore, from this day tell anyone Im gone, And Hide this letter.I miss you to pieces right now, keep in my cell. 778-Not-Bella's-Cell-Number-4837-911. Im sorry, Its a long number, Its just a new brand, thing...Goodbye, Maybe, and when Edward forgets about me, Which will be fast, You can give him him suffer.I dont care.I forgive you for liking him.I said, I dont care anymore.I put up too much, for him to break.

- Bella

I stood up, and walked all the way to Alices house.I dropped off the letter, and rang the to the airport with nothing but my clothes in tiny bags, I boarded my on going flight.

**Jasper/****Bella**

**Hey, Jasper.**

**Bella!You havent messaged me since september!**

**That was only a month, Jasper, Besides, Why didnt you give me a call?**

**Busy, With my girlfriend...I missed you.:(**

At that, My tiny heart plummeted to the ground, Shattering all my good memories with Jasper, and leaving sharred pieces of glass on the empty again, My tears had poured over my lap have been over my other best friend, I had a crush when I was young.

**Oh, Congratz!I missed you too. Why the sad face? Im talking to you right now!:D**

**I havent seen you since grade 8, One year ago!**

**I am so this time, I might be staying permantely, Because Im on my way there.**

**WHAT!Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to march over there myself, just to say hi. :P**

**Aweh, Thanks.**

**No prob.**

**So..Hows the girl? :)**

**Oh...She broke up with me...**

I shut my phone after that, Not wanting to say anything, Afraid I might mess up, and tell him, She was a stupid bimbo, But If I did tell him, He would find out...I liked him in the past, And he didnt have a clue.


	2. Chasin Pavements And Shattered Promises

DISCLAIMER: I own , Its a REALLY SHORT Chapter.I need some time, Time to figure out who should be my beta, And thats when Ill present you with long chapters.

* * *

><p>I arrived at my hometown, Catching the first taxi to my long lost life.I arrived at my old home, Smiling<p>

"Mom!" I screamed, as I stormed in, smiling.

"Bella?BELLA!" She screamed back hugging me fiercly.

"I missed you so much!Why didnt you tell me?"

"It was kind of a-OFPH." I was cutt off by Phil, hugging me happily, Yet ... Awkwardly.I smiled."Heya Phil, Long time no see." "Back atcha." He chuckled.I missed him as much as my mother, But Charlies fine too, He doesnt hover...I stood up and went upstairs to unpack.

_Back In Forks_

Alice's Pov.

"Well, Your just a fat faced JERK!EDWARD CULLEN!I BET YOU WILL REGRET DOING THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed into the phone, As I hung done with him.I walked to the kitchen to attempt to make a sandwich, But was sadly interupted by the shrill ring of the doorbell.I opened the door to nobody."Ugh, The ding-dong ditching two-faced-" I spoke, until I saw a ivory cream envelope with my named untidly written across the .I opened it up only to find a letter from it, I found myself sobbing in the middle of the living , Why of all people, Bella? I cant belive I ever fell for a two timing jerk.I hope he realizes what he missed while he had her wrapped around him finger.I am SO breaking up with him, And Ill show him this letter, Slap him, And run to needs me, No matter what.

_Back with Bella_

Once I saw Jasper I would I can finally let go of Edward, I can be with Jasper, But just as didnt 'like' me that way.I just wish he'd see me.

**I was going to stop it It was too short for my liking, seeing that I wont be able to post longer chapters, until I get my beta, because the fanfiction thing is always screwing up my chapters.**

I walked over to the fence to greet wasnt he there?I walked over to the barn, only to find Jasper singing a song to a girl...I thought they were heart plummetted once again, And I found myself sobbing.I didnt deserve him.I was a fat, Ugly braced geek with knew deserves him.

**Btw, Its Andrew Allens Song, Loving you I was listening to one of Taylor Swifts songs, Lol.-A/N**

Lost in the day, in a way, it's same as the one before this,  
>And I wish I could say that's it's all black and white<br>But it's grey, it's the same, it's the same and I'm so tired  
>But You are what I'm coming home to<br>Oh and I'm thinking about a red wine buzz and takin' it easy, and I got you in my arms, takin' a break from crazy  
>And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's ur day, I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright<br>You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know ya, but it's gonna be all alright  
>I'm loving you tonight<br>Loving you tonight  
>And You are there on my heart, at the start, of my every morning and I,<br>Can't deny, by the end of the day that I'm running on empty but  
>You make me full, steal my breath, you're so unpredictable<br>That's what I'm coming home to  
>Oh I'm dreaming about a romance, slow dancing with you, when I got you in arms, I don't care what we do<br>And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's ur day, I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright  
>You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know ya, but it's gonna be all alright<br>I'm loving you tonight  
>Loving you tonight<br>Every day is just the in-between, the hours separating you from me I know you'll be waiting, I know that you'll be waiting  
>And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's ur day, I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright<br>You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer, spend a while just getting to know ya, but it's gonna be all alright  
>I'm loving you tonight<br>Loving you tonight

Crap...He's so hot...DONT think that, BELLA!Ugh... Why do all the bad things happen to me?

I just lost my own best friens After this , He'll probably want her more than me, But why did that bother me so much?Maybe because I wont be spending time with him anymore, Yeah, Thats it!

**Bella doesnt really get what her heart is telling her right now, but she'll figure out soon.-A/N**

I frowned and walked back home.

**EARLIER. **

**-JASPER AND HIS COUSIN.-**

Jasper's Pov.

"Hey um, Claire?"

"Yeah."

"I have a friend coming, and I want to know if this song I wrote is good."

"Sure."

**I skiped the part where he sings, because you already saw it..and yeah.:D-A/N**

"Its amazing, Jasper, But why would you sing a song to her?"

"Because..."

**Honestly guys, Thanks for the review, only is if were like, 2 just made my day.**

**BTW, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, 'Cept The plot or any other existing characters that I made up.**


End file.
